This application is a 371 of PCT/EP02/05587 filed May 22, 2002.
This invention relates to surfactant preparations containing α-hydroxy acids which are distinguished by improved dermatological and mucous membrane compatibility and to the use of hydroxycarboxylic acids and/or salts and/or esters thereof with ethoxylated alcohols for reducing the irritation potential of surfactants.
In the development of new surfactants, practical consumer protection is the primary consideration. Time and again, surfactants with very good performance properties have been found not to meet the criteria of local compatibility. Anionic surfactants in particular are known to have a high irritation potential [Kästner, W. and Frosch, J. P., Hautirritationen verschiedener anionaktiver Tenside im Duhring-Kammer-Test am Menschen im Vergleich zu in vitro und tierexperimentellen Methoden in Fette, Seifen, Anstrichmittel 83, 1981, pages 33-46]. Local compatibility is said to be dependent upon the C chain length and the degree of ethoxylation. Chain lengths of 10 to 14 carbon atoms and surfactants with a low degree of ethoxylation show poor dermatological compatibility. Although this knowledge can be embraced in product development, a loss of favorable performance properties often has to be accepted.
Accordingly, there is still a need on the market even today—despite a large number of highly compatible surfactants—for substances which combine these properties with one another and, despite favorable detersive properties, compatibility with other auxiliaries and optimal processing behavior—also show very good dermatological compatibility.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to reduce the irritation potential of surfactants and to provide preparations containing anionic surfactants which would have high surface activity but which would still show improved compatibility with the skin, mucous membrane and textiles.